


See you and hold you

by Hotgitay



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 05:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sweet Sarah and Monte moment alone at home





	See you and hold you

“Tired”Monte groaned out

“You are a busy man”Sarah said kissing him on his cheek

“Too damn busy for my own good”Monte says 

“I’m here my love”Sarah replies 

Monte hugged her from behind 

“Feels nice being in your arms”Sarah tells her husband

“All I wanted to do was see you and hold you”Monte replies 

“Which is exactly what you’re doing right now”Sarah laughed


End file.
